dungeonsiegefandomcom-20200223-history
Celeb'hel
Celeb'hel is one of the elders of Aman'lu, and is generally regarded as the most powerful Elf in centuries. He is also a possible Elf companion in Dungeon Siege II: Broken World. He is a master of combat magic, and specializes in death magic. Personality Celeb'hel is a confident leader, and always does what he believes is in the best interest of his people, even if some may not agree with him. While he is certainly wise, Celeb'hel can sometimes fail to foresee the potentially bad outcomes of his actions. Biography Dungeon Siege II The Elves of Aman'lu, Celeb'hel among them, aided Valdis in his rise to power, but when it became clear that he was a mad tyrant, they relented. When Princess Evangeline came to Aman'lu, Celeb'hel turned the ancient charge of the Elves, the Aegis of Death, over to her. Some believed that he had done so due to rumors regarding the Aegis's ill effects on the Vai'lutra Forest, while others think that he foresaw what was to come. Indeed, Valdis and his Archmage came to Aman'lu soon after, seeking the Aegis of Death. Celeb'hel told them that he had given the Aegis to the princess, and begged Valdis to spare his people, but the tyrant was swift in his retribution. The Archmage summoned a meteor out of the sky, devastating the town of the Elves. A mercenary, who had been raised in Aman'lu before joining Valdis' army, returned only moments afterwards, and learned of all that had transpired from Celeb'hel. They activated the Prism of the Elves on the Elen'lu Isles, and saved the town before setting out after the princess. Broken World After the mercenary and their party left, devastation struck Aman'lu again, however. The Elen'lu Isles sank, and the Second Cataclysm stripped the Elves of their visions. Celeb'hel was exiled from the town for his support of the mercenary, who the Elves had come to blame for their newfound suffering. A year after Valdis' defeat, Celeb'hel is encountered once again by the party, at the summit of Arinth's Peak. They were horrified to discover that the elder had been turned into a rogue mage by the Overmage of the Cinbri, and were forced to slay him. Amren believed that they were only able to do so because Celeb'hel willed it, however. They discovered a soulstone upon the elder's corpse, and took it with them. When the group began their hunt for the Familiar Surgeons in the forest near Aman'lu, they were surprised to find a familiar face at an ancient shrine in the Calennor Wood: Celeb'hel, alive and well. The elder explained what had happened, and how, after being exiled, he had discovered a powerful spell from the time of Istaura and Isteru, which he believed could save the Elves. Using the magic of the ancient shrine, Celeb'hel split his soul into four pieces called simulacra, and sent them out to gather the knowledge that was needed to cast the spell. The rogue mage they had encountered was one such simulacrum, and the soulstone they carried contained all he had learned; another had gone to the Vai'kesh to learn their dark secrets, while a third ventured into the Calennor Stronghold to consult the vast library within. The party agreed to help return them to Celeb'hel. When they returned with the other soulstones, the party found Celeb'hel being confronted by the Ancestor of the Azunites. The spirit told them that the spell had been attempted twice before, but that chaos was built into it's very being; it had as much of a chance of annihilating the Elves as saving them. Celeb'hel pleaded with them to trust him, and hand over the soulstones. It is unknown if the heroes returned the stones to the elder and allowed him to cast the spell, or refused to take part in such a risky ritual. Some say that Celeb'hel destroyed himself by using the spell, while others say he saw the error of his ways, and joined the party in their battle against the Overmage. Companion Info Celeb'hel can be found in the Calennor Wood, at an ancient shrine at the end of a valley, which lies to the east of the road running between the northern teleporter and southern teleporter. In order to recruit him, one must complete his quest, Celeb'hel the Elder, and refuse to hand over his soulstones at the end. Celeb'hel's levels when first recruited are as follows: Trivia * The Hero of the Second Age and Finala both consider Celeb'hel to be a mentor. * Celeb'hel is the only companion in Dungeon Siege II not to receive an ending after defeating Zaramoth Reborn. This is likely due to his nature as a secret party member. As such, his status following the end of the game is unknown. Category:DS2:BW Companions Category:Companions Category:Characters Category:Elves